Ne surtout pas lire ce qui suis!
by Vindesyn
Summary: Mini fics sur l'univers d'HP, catégorie gros délire!
1. Chapter 1

**Petite note de l'auteure avant les chapitres proprement dit:**

Ici vous trouverez des mini fics avec pour seul lien qu'elles sont toutes humoristiques et qu'elles se situent dans l'univers poudlardien (mais en différent moment). Tous les plus importants personnages d'Harry Potter y seront.

Certaines de ces fics feront références (très légèrement) à ma première fic (coeur de meute) mais rien de bloquant. En fait se sont des passages coupés au montage ;-)

D'autres feront très clairement références à des mangas ou séries (Note de l'auteur: si vous désirez voir apparaître une série ou un personnage n'hésitez pas à me le dire car ce genre de « défi » est très stimulant pour mon imagination désoeuvrée.)

Et encore une fois je rappelle que toutes les reviews (même les critiques) sont les bienvenues (en restant constructif).

A+

Signé: MOI


	2. Une nouvelle baguette!

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et rejoignit immédiatement la salle commune des Griffondors où l'attendait ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Rien de grave? Personne qu'on connaît n'a été blessé, hein? » demande Ron avec anxiété

Non, Dumbledore voulait me parler de mes pouvoir. » répondit le brun avec malice

Des pouvoirs? » lui demanda Hermione (qui a mordu à l'hameçon)

Oui, figurez-vous qu'il semblerait que la Trelawney n'ait pas tout à fait tord en ce qui concerne le pouvoir des planètes sur l'être humain. »continu d'appâter Harry

Regard interrogatif de l'assemblée suspendue aux lèvres du sauveur.

Ouais, en fait il semblerait que certaines personnes soient influencées par une des planètes du système solaire qui leur transmettrait alors certaines capacités. »

Ouaaaaaaah »

C'est fabuleux Harry, tu vas pouvoir t'en servir contre Tu-Sais-Qui! »

Oui mais pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs, j'ai besoin d'utiliser une baguette spéciale. C'est pourquoi j'aurai besoin de vous pour m'aider à m'entraîner. Enfin si vous le voulez bien... »

Tout ce que tu veux Harry. » s'enthousiasme le rouquin.

Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider, idiot! » s'impatiente Hermione « Mais qu'elle est ta planète alors? »

Je ne sais pas, Dumby s' est contenté de me remettre la baguette et la formule de réveil. » et en disant cela, il sort de sa poche la dite baguette.

Harry, ce symbole est celui de Mars. C'est la planète associée à l'élément du feu et au dieu de la guerre romain! »

**Ouaaaaah** » s'exclame en choeur les deux compères.

Vas-y, essaye la! » lance un Ron tout excité.

30 secondes après que le sort ait été lancé:

Ouahahahahaha » faisait le roux en se roulant de rire à même le sol

Beuuuuuuuuh »faisait le Survivant portant les couleurs de sa maison sur ses joues.

Mfmmf » visiblement Hermione tentait de se contrôler « Y a pas à dire: le col marin est très élégant et le rouge est vraiment ta couleur. OUAHAHAHAHAHA » et elle rejoignit son copain sur le sol pendant que le dernier membre du trio s'enfuyait vers son dortoir en tirant vers le bas sa tenue de marin. (marinsailor en anglais)

Note de l'auteure: désolée de vous infligez cela mais je suis tombée sur un site dédié à Sailor moon et surtout au personnage de sailor mars. En 5 minutes, j'avais cette fic en tête. Sorry ;-)


	3. Une nouvelle baguette! 2

**Disclaimer:** Ryry et les autres sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Pareil pour les sailors...

Enfin! Enfin! Moi, Thédore Aconitus Nott, j'ai enfin trouvé l'arme fatale de Serpentard!

L'arme ultime du grand Salazard! Sa baguette!

Evidemment, j'ai dû retourner le château de fond en comble et le faire discrètement parce que les Serpentards sont du genre fouineurs!

Elle est là, entre mes petites mimines, Sa baguette. Elle est verte comme par hasard! Tiens elle a un symbole qui me dit quelque chose... Ah ah, suis-je con! Enfin non, je suis un génie puisque j'ai La baguette. C'est le symbole du roi des Dieux: le grand, le magnifique Jupiter (Zeus pour les intimes).

Regard à droite, regard à gauche... la salle commune est vide donc je vais l'essayer.

[Bruit d'éclair et de tonnerre]

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Ah » fais une voix connue

« Blaise, si jamais tu ose raconter quoique... » Qu'est ce qu'il a le regard vide!

« Blaise? » Ah, c'était rien que le choc. Ca y est, il est de retour puisqu'il me sourie...avec un air gourmand?

« Blaise, je te jure que si tu... Pourquoi tu te rapproches? .......AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH »

[Bruits indécents]


End file.
